Techniques for endowing resin molded articles, fibrous resin products or synthetic paper products with antimicrobial activity include compounding of organic chemicals or metallic compounds having antimicrobial activity, e.g., compounds of copper, silver or zinc, into resins; and post-treatment of fiber or paper with chemicals as described in JP-A-62-184126, JP-A-62-250277, JP-A-59-66578, and JP-A-59-164342 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application").
The organic chemicals to be compounded into resins frequently involve problems of poor heat stability, toxicity, harmfulness, and short-duration.
The metallic ions having antimicrobial activity, when merely incorporated into resins, are liable to fall off the resin products during use and are therefore of short duration. In order to solve this problem, it has been proposed that metallic ions having antimicrobial activity are supported on inorganic solid particles having ion exchange ability, e.g., zeolite, and then the solid particles are incorporated into the resin as disclosed in JP-A-59-133235, JP-A-62-195037, and JP-A-62-195038. This technique is, however, disadvantageous, particularly when applied to production of fibrous products, in that the particle size of the inorganic solid particles should be small enough to maintain satisfactory spinnability, which would increase the cost and deteriorate dispersibility in the resin during the incorporation process.